


how come it's love

by wenjunhei (momorangie)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Lols, M/M, Oblivious Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorangie/pseuds/wenjunhei
Summary: mingyu has a ridiculous crush on jihoon that everybody knows about.maybe everybody except mingyu.





	1. mingyu and his weird feelings (part i of ii)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!! its been a long time since ive written something longer than 1k words HHHH so i hope you guys enjoy this! i hope it doesn't feel prolonged or stretched out!!! also, happy birthday to angie!!! this was supposed to be a bday gift but idk when exactly IS your birthday
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this dumb mingyu uwu

It was almost night time when Mingyu's day was ruined. 

He was excited the whole day and can't stop waiting for night to come. Jihoon was supposed to eat out with him, and it's been long since they went out for dinner, mainly because the older boy has been locked up in his studio for their upcoming comeback. 

Mingyu didn't want to admit it, but he can't help but miss seeing and hearing Jihoon in the flesh.

As the day went on — tormentingly sluggish, shall Mingyu add — he was slowly losing his mind. To worry about what he should wear to meet Jihoon had never been Mingyu's worry. However, today was just… different.

Mingyu always wear simple clothes when he's with Jihoon, knowing that Jihoon wasn't the type to judge him based on such stuff. But now, he just wants to wear the prettiest and _cleanest and newest_ clothes he have on his closet and ask Jihoon one thing:

_"How do I look?"_

He doesn't even know why.

This added up to his worries, why was he so concerned about Jihoon's opinion on his clothes?

The younger boy had convinced himself it was only because he wanted to look presentable, and then just decided to wear the most bearable piece of clothing he'll see.

But while stressing about his friend, his phone suddenly buzzed, letting him know that someone was calling him.

"Hello?" Mingyu answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

[Mingyu?] The second he heard Jihoon's voice, it felt like the whole room brightened up.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Yeah, what's up?"

[I'm sorry, Gyu, but it seems like I have to cancel our dinner tonight. Would that be okay?] Jihoon informed and asked Mingyu at the same time, his voice was small and evidently tired.

When Mingyu heard that, though, the room became darker than it originally was.

"Oh.."

Jihoon can hear Mingyu's disappointment from the other side. [I'm really sorry, but something urgent came up and I can't just leave it.]

[But if you really want to see me...] Jihoon added to tease Mingyu, [You can drop by if you want to.]

The offer was tempting, he missed seeing Jihoon and he wanted to keep Jihoon from holing up in his studio. Still, Mingyu didn't want to block his friend from working efficiently and effectively.

'I'll just be a nuisance to him,' He thought to himself before answering: No, I'll just stay at home. Eat dinner and rest, though.

[I will. You too, Gyu. Take care.] Jihoon reminded him.

Mingyu went silent for a while, not really wanting to say goodbye. He really didn't want to, he hoped Jihoon would persuade him to _do_ stop by. But he shouldn't keep Jihoon from working, and so he bid him goodbye. "Bye,"

[Bye, Mingyu. See you soon.]

After Jihoon ended the call, Mingyu's shoulders sagged and he dropped himself onto the bed.

Mingyu misses Jihoon so much.

\--

**_"A man who cannot tolerate small misfortunes can never accomplish great things."_ **

Mingyu remembers Minghao telling him when his pinky toe hit a corner. When he heard Minghao say it, he thought Minghao was overreacting.

 _'Getting your pinky toe hit isn't even a small misfortune! Stop overreacting!'_ He told his friend, a teasing edge on his voice. Minghao just laughed and walked away from him.

Now, he keeps on telling this proverb to himself, much like a mantra.

Why?

Because of Jihoon, of course.

Mingyu was curious himself, why is this affecting him so much? 

They're friends, yes, but Mingyu is never the type to get too clingy. He knows they all have to do their assigned work, but he just misses his roommate. A lot.

"I'm just used to seeing him everyday, I guess," He tells himself, and decided to just scroll through Instagram to relieve his boredom and loneliness.

Maybe opening his Instagram wasn't a good choice, because as soon as he opens the app, a post from Soonyoung appeared.

It was him and Jihoon, posing for a selfie. The caption reads: _We're working hard! I hope our Carats will enjoy our new album that all members are working extremely hard for~ ❤._

Mingyu felt something unfamiliar in his heart, but he didn't like what he's feeling. A frown finds it way to Mingyu's face, and he gripped his chest in a failed attempt to reach his heart.

In a very long time, Mingyu felt jealous.

\--

Mingyu woke up mid-morning at 10AM, still no sign of his roommate. He lets out a sigh, and decided, while still half asleep, that he'll visit Jihoon in his studio rather than sulking about it for _God knows what reason_ then he closed his eyes to get a little more sleep.

He took a bath then dressed himself in a casual fit once late-morning entered. Mingyu was all set to go, but before heading to the studio, he bought lunch for the both of them.

The driving time to Jihoon wasn't that long, so Mingyu arrived a few minutes before 12PM. He walked inside, and knocked on Jihoon's studio once he showed up on his door.

"Jihoon?" Mingyu called for him, persistently knocking. He was excited to see Jihoon. _I'm glad I visited_ , he thought to himself.

It didn't take long for the door to open, "Hey, Mingyu!"

"Oh," For some unknown reason, Mingyu felt disappointed and sad. "Soonyoung... Hello.." He said as he offered Soonyoung a(n awkward) smile.

The older gladly returned the smile, "What brings you here?" Soonyoung asked, but before Mingyu had the chance to speak, Soonyoung cut him off.

"Wait! Come in!" He said as the door was opened further to reveal a Jihoon who's now looking at him. They held eye-contact for a second in which Jihoon smiled at him and he smiled back.

Mingyu was really happy to see Jihoon again, but the thought of Jihoon _with_ Soonyoung made his emotions turn sour. He felt a soft tug in his heart that Mingyu quickly categorized as _'his possessiveness towards his **friend** '._

He didn't know why he feels like this, he didn't _want_ to feel like this. Mingyu should be happy. He knows Soonyoung has a crush on Jihoon, and maybe it's finally time that Jihoon gets a date ~~or maybe even a boyfriend~~.

Not wanting to be in between Soonyoung and Jihoon's possibly budding romance, he declined. "Oh, no. Actually, I just dropped by to give the both of you lunch. Both of you have been locked up in the studio for so long that you guys might not be eating at all. I bought you guys lunch."

The lunch was given to a confused and hesitant Soonyoung. "W-wait, Mingyu, It's okay." He gave Mingyu the lunch back, but Mingyu wasn't in the mood to eat _now_.

"It's fine, take it, Soonyoung. I have to go now, anyway. I'll be meeting with Wonwoo." Mingyu felt apologetic towards Wonwoo. He wasn't even meeting him!

The awkward look on Soonyoung's face was replaced with a teasing one, "Oh, you and Wonwoo, huh?"

"What's with that look?"

"Oh, nothing! Have fun with Wonwoo, then!" Soonyoung told him, "Jihoon, aren't you going to say goodbye?"

Jihoon, who is surprisingly listening to their conversation rather than working, stayed silent for a while before speaking. "Goodbye, Mingyu. Have fun with Wonwoo." His voice sounded strange to Mingyu.

Mingyu couldn't pinpoint what was strange, though ~~because he's an oblivious idiot~~.

"Thanks, have fun in each other's company, I guess." Mingyu said before whispering to Soonyoung, "You're _finally_ making a move on him,"

He didn't know why the words tasted bitter on his mouth. 

But he still left, not knowing what to do next.

"I should tell Wonwoo about this..." Mingyu said to himself as he pulls out his cellphone. He quickly composed a message to Wonwoo, and it didn't take long for Wonwoo to see and call him.

The second he answers the call, Mingyu was greeted with an exasperated Wonwoo. [What did you say to them?]

"Chill, I just said I'm meeting you, s'all." Mingyu answered easily, not finding anything wrong about saying he's hanging out with a friend like Wonwoo.

[Okay, _Why_ did you say that to them?] Wonwoo asked, emphasizing the word 'Why'. In all honesty, Mingyu knows as much as Wonwoo. Meaning: Mingyu doesn't know why he said that.

There was silence for a few seconds before Wonwoo let out a sigh.

[Fine, I don't like lying. Let's meet up at the café near Jihoon's studio.]

\--

Mingyu's drink has now been watered down. His hands were as cold as the cup, mainly because he was scared of what Wonwoo will say.

Wonwoo was sitting quietly across from him, he was staring at Mingyu with an unreadable face that terrified Mingyu.

A sigh escaped from the smaller's lips, pushing his glasses upwards before speaking. "Okay, so, why?" Wonwoo started off.

When Mingyu started talking, everything just poured out naturally. He told Wonwoo everything, from missing Jihoon, to feeling that _'annoying punching and tugging at his heart'_ (To quote Mingyu,) when he saw Jihoon with Soonyoung. 

He also told Wonwoo that he really _doesn't_ understand why he's feeling it.

By the end of his story, Mingyu caught his friend trying to hide a smile. "Why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like.. _that!_ " He said while making random hand gestures.

Wonwoo chuckled softly before leaning towards him. "You really don't know why you're feeling that?" He asked, amused with Mingyu's situation. The older was shocked by Mingyu's obliviousness to his crush for Jihoon.

Mingyu frowned and thought really hard, but no answer came into mind. "No…"

"Do you like it when he's happy?" Wonwoo started asking, "Do you hate it when he's sad? Or tired? Or with another person?"

"I.. I mean, yeah, I do. But I don't get mad when he's with someone else," He replied, then he remembered Jihoon with Soonyoung earlier. "only sometimes.." Mingyu added.

"Do you want Jihoon to stay by your side at all times?"

Mingyu only nodded, thinking about wanting to drag Jihoon from his studio just so they can hang out at their dorm room.

"Here, do you feel _kilig_ when you're with him?" Wonwoo asked lastly, just waiting for Mingyu to catch up with what he's saying.

"Won, what's.. _kilig_?"

"Never mind, do you like him?" He moved on to the next question, not wanting to prolong this any longer. "Or better, you love him?"

Mingyu thought about it, but it's _impossible_ to like Jihoon, let alone love romantically. Jihoon is his friend, and he would like to think this will not change. It can't. Still, he humored Wonwoo. "Elaborate, Wonwoo. What do you mean by that?"

**_"Like all your insides mushing up, butterflies flying whenever you see Jihoon..."_ **

_Mingyu suddenly remembered one time when Jihoon came home from the studio at late night, his hair messy and his face tired. The lights were dim, but Mingyu was reading an e-book_ — it was The Vegetarian by Han Kang, and to be frank, it was dark and disgusting — _and playing a song._

_"Why are you still awake?" Jihoon asked when he saw Mingyu on his phone. It's already 1AM._

_He looked up, and raised his phone. "I'm reading an e-book," Mingyu replied._

_The book was only an excuse to wait for Jihoon, but he won't tell him that._

_"Oh, okay. You should rest, though." Jihoon then gave him a warm smile._

_Amidst the disturbing story, Mingyu felt his insides turning into mush. Those winged beings suddenly appearing around Jihoon, and on his stomach._

**_"You like them even if they're 'ugly' or 'handsome'.."_ **

_"How do I look?" Jihoon asked their friends in the past. He was posing like a model in front of them, asking for their opinion._

_Jun looked up from his phone and replied. "You look undeniably…" He then scrunched his nose. "ugly,"_

_The smaller gave him a glare before repeating. "Seriously, how do I look?"_

_"You'll look better with other clothes... Maybe try another fit?" Chan suggested, assessing Jihoon's clothes._

_Mingyu didn't find anything ugly about Jihoon's.. everything. Jihoon wasn't ugly, his clothes aren't too. To him, Jihoon looked perfectly fine. The clothes fit him well, and the colors mix well; Jihoon looked easy in the eyes. "I think you look good," He said._

_"Really?" Jihoon asked him, facing Mingyu completely._

_"Yeah, you don't look so bad,"_

_"I'll settle with this, then,"_

**_"You think about them all the damn time.."_ **

Mingyu can't deny he's been thinking about Jihoon a lot these past few days.. But it's impossible, right? He doesn't like Jihoon. He doesn't have a crush on Jihoon. So, he _certainly_ doesn't love Jihoon.

While Mingyu is having a breakdown on his seat, Wonwoo liked seeing the taller trying to assess his feelings. Wonwoo enjoyed telling Mingyu such cheesy stuff even on a semi-crowded café. He thought it was finally time the boy realizes his feelings.

However, Wonwoo grimaced when he heard Mingyu's reply:

"No, Wonwoo, it's impossible. I don't like Jihoon like _that_."

\--

Mingyu found out he liked Jihoon at the most unexpected moment.

He was reading an illustration book by Puuung, _'Love Is In The Small Things'_. He saw it on an online shop, and figured it was too pretty to not own one.

The book was cute, and small, and perfect for couples. Mingyu didn't have a lover to read it with, and so he read it alone on his bed.

It, being an illustration book, contained a lot of drawings, the illustrations were of a man and a woman who is obviously a couple. It featured the domestic life of two people who are in a relationship, finding love within the simple things in daily life.

Like sharing food, or waking up together... being there when the person you love needs someone, or even just watching a movie on the sofa together.

Although Mingyu was single, he enjoyed the book. The illustrations reminded him of someone, which led a smile on his face.

Mingyu saw him and Jihoon in those drawings, most of those are things they did already, and he hopes they get to do more of the things in the book.

The boy thought: _He'd like to cook with Jihoon, and go grocery shopping with him. And when Jihoon is annoyed or mad at something, he will kiss him on the lip to remove Jihoon's pou—_

Wait.

Mingyu tried erasing that though, he **does not** want to kiss Jihoon's pink, and plump, and soft, and _—oh my God,_ his pouty lips.

Mingyu convinced himself he really doesn't want to, even if all he wanted to do at that moment was go and find Jihoon just so he could kiss his whole face and _cuddle with him_ and _hug him tightly_ and _ask him to be his…_

_to be his boyfriend._

He certainly wants Jihoon to be his boyfriend.

Shit.


	2. how mingyu finds the courage (part ii of ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It felt like everything is okay when I'm with you. _It felt like home._ "
> 
> "You made me feel at home than any other house did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please play café like songs for this chapter~ Listen to Your Eyes by Hoody while reading ♡

Since the day Mingyu found out he does, in fact, like Jihoon, he felt uncomfortable to be around his best friend.

He's currently trying to avoid Jihoon, declining Jihoon's offers of going out to eat even if he wanted to see him _so bad_.

To be frank, it doesn't feel good.

Mingyu wants to meet Jihoon, he really does. But it felt so weird to see his friend as… the guy he likes.

"Of all the people you can have a crush on, you chose your best friend!" He scolded himself in front of the mirror. "You dumbass! Mingyu, you fool!"

His head hurts from all the hair-pulling that was done today, but Mingyu wants everything to be a bad dream, that will stop once he wakes up.

He sighed, thinking this shouldn't go any further. _I will face this like a real man_ , Mingyu thought to himself.

_But what does being a real man have to do this this?_ He asked himself, referring to what he said earlier. _This is so dumb, what even am I thinking?_

Mingyu took his phone out his pocket after recollecting his thoughts. He scrolled through his contacts to find the right person before clicking the 'call' button.

[Mingyu? Hello?]

"Hey, Minghao. Do you have time today? I need to ask you something."

\--

"Mingyu, if you're here to confess your feelings to me, I'm sorry but you already know I love Jun." That was the first thing Minghao said right after he saw Mingyu.

The taller scoffed, "As if I'd ever like you."

A smile found its way on Minghao's face, and he sat in front of Mingyu. He noticed that Mingyu was frowning, and he seemed lost and conflicted about something.

"Well? What do you have to ask me?"

He saw his friend turn stiff by the question, Mingyu's hand starting to rip the tissue paper in his hand into shreds which meant that something was bothering him. "You might get really shocked by what I'm going to tell you, so I suggest you prepare yourself."

Minghao's brow raised, getting more interesting and curious as to what Mingyu will tell.

Mingyu sighed before speaking, "I like Jihoon," He said, and closed his eyes as he waited for Minghao to interrogate him about his feelings.

A second passed, then five, then ten. Mingyu never heard the _'what, really?!'_ or the _'you can't be serious, mingyu!'_ he was waiting for. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a very blank-faced Minghao.

"That's… that's what you want to tell me?" Minghao asked, disbelief laced in his voice. "That's the shocking news you have?"

His brows furrowed, confused about Minghao's reaction. "Isn't th—Isn't that shocking for you? Was that not a surprise? Do friends usually like each other romantically?"

"That's not what I meant, Gyu. But everybody knows you like Jihoon. You're, like, the only person who doesn't know." His friend explained.

Rather than Minghao, it was Mingyu that got surprised. _Everybody knew I like him?_ He asked himself internally, trying to go through all his memories with Jihoon. Not even once he thought that he likes Jihoon but _Minghao is telling me everybody knows I like Jihoon?_ "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." The smaller confirmed. "By the way, when are you planning on confessing to him?"

Mingyu turned silent by that question, his heart beating unusually fast. _When am I going to confess?_

The thing is...

"Oh my God, you aren't going to confess?" Minghao was shocked this time, not believing how clueless he is about Jihoon. Mingyu only gave a small nod.

"Why not?"

"Why not? For what? _Why?_ Why should I?" He answered Minghao's question with another question.

The only thing Minghao could let out is a sigh, and he slowly shook his head. "He can't be serious…" He whispered to himself.

Minghao badly wants to help Mingyu. But how can he if Mingyu doesn't even want to help himself? _Not confess? When it's so obvious Jihoon likes him back?_ He thought, _But then again, Mingyu doesn't even know he likes Jihoon... how can he know Jihoon's feelings?_

"This won't do." Minghao suddenly said. 

"What do you mean, Hao? What won't do?" Mingyu asked after he recovered from being startling by his friend.

He did not answer, only giving him a weird smile. "I'll help you, Mingyu. We'll help you confess your feelings."

Look, Minghao thought this will end like the ones in dramas. Where there will be dramatic music, and the credits will roll... then the protagonist goes on to make the best confession ever.

Oh, but, no. Mingyu thought it was ridiculous. He let out a laugh before declining. "No.. I won't confess. I told you, Minghao. I won't."

Minghao's smile was quickly replaced by a frown. 

"Why?"

"I just don't think it's the right time yet. And I'm avoiding him... I don't want to see him yet."

That excuse was a poor one, but Minghao can't help but sympathize with Mingyu. He was just like him before he mustered up the courage to ask Jun out (He didn't even know Jun likes him back, but he felt like he should risk it).

"Hey, I think the right time is now, Gyu. Also, you're going to see him even if you like it or not. Our comeback is near, and of course all 13 of us are going to promote. You'll see him anyway, so why not try telling him you love him, then? If he likes you back, then that's great. But if he doesn't, we know he won't grow distant just because you like him. He's your friend."

Mingyu thought about what Minghao said, staying still for a few seconds before coming up with an answer. "Fine, what should we do?"

\--

They didn't know what to do.

But here he is, in an almost empty café with Jun, Minghao and... Jihoon.

Mingyu remembered what Jun told him a few hours after him and Minghao talked, _[Hey, Hao doesn't know what to do and he's shy to talk to you right now.]_

_"Huh? Are you with Minghao right now?" He asked, getting worried._

_He heard Junhui trying to talk to his boyfriend, speaking in hushed voices that he can't make out some of what they said. [We'll go to a café later, okay?] Jun said after a few seconds._

_"Café? For what?"_

_Jun giggled and answered him in a teasing manner. [For the double date.]_

_Mingyu went speechless for a few seconds,_ double date? then who's _my_ date?, _he asked in his head before realizing the situation._

_"Y-you... and Minghao? With us?" He asked, making sure he understood what Jun said clearly._

_[Yeah.]_

_"Me and Jihoon? On a double date with you and Hao?" Mingyu made sure, not quite believing what's happening right now._

_[Yes. Please be ready, Mingyu. You can do it!] Jun encourages him._

Jihoon is sitting next to him while the pair is across them, giving each other such lovesick glances it makes Mingyu and Jihoon cringe.

"Ah, the things love can do..." He heard Jihoon say under his breath, making it the first thing he said after ordering.

Mingyu looked at him and smiled. "I know," He replied after taking a look at Jun and Minghao. "They're so in love it hurts."

Jihoon raised a brow from what he heard. "It hurts? How come? Do you like Minghao?"

_Huh?_ "What do you mean? I don't like him!" Mingyu told him, cheeks turning red for a reason he doesn't even know why. "I mean, I do like Minghao. But I don't like _like_ him. I only like him as a friend, but if not as a friend I don't like him. I don't like him romantically but I do like him as my best friend. The person I like is y—"

Wait.

He was rambling on that he didn't even realize all 3 were looking at him. Worse, he was almost about to confess that he likes Jihoon. _In the most uncool way ever_ , Mingyu mentally adds.

"What were you about to say?" Jihoon asks. "The person you like is.….?"

Not knowing what to say, Mingyu went speechless. "I…"

"Hey, don't you think the drinks are taking kinda long?" Minghao said all of a sudden in hopes of changing the subject. 

"What are you talking about? It's only been 13 minu—" Jun stopped suddenly, his mouth opening in pain. Minghao has kicked him on the shin under the table.

"And they said it will be prepared in 5 minutes," He gave Jun a look, and Jun finally understood his intentions. "Do you guys mind asking them about it? Be polite about it, though." Hao asked Jihoon and Mingyu with a smile that felt quite scheming to Gyu.

Nonetheless, they headed towards the cashier.

Jihoon approached a staff that was only standing and talking to her colleague. "Hey, excuse me but can we ask about the order for Mingyu?"

The staff checked their order. "I'm so sorry, but it seems like we got your orders mixed up with another one. We're really so sorry. We're currently preparing your drinks. Please forgive us." Anxiety was visible on her face, scared that they will make a scene.

The two should've been annoyed, but they felt bad for the girl. How bad has she gone through as a worker here that it felt like she's begging for her life?

"Oh, it's—it's fine. We can wait a few more minutes." Mingyu told her then gave her a kind smile.

They went back to their table, where Jun was showing a _Douyin_ video to Minghao.

"You made an account, but you didn't even post anything." Jihoon said as he takes his seat.

"I will, when the right time comes." Jun replied coolly.

Minghao chuckled, "The right time? I feel like the right time is now." He said to Jun, but Mingyu felt like Minghao was talking to him.

_'I think the right tine is now, Gyu.'_ He remembered what Minghao said.

He got stuck thinking about how he should confess that he didn't realize that Jihoon was talking to him..

Jihoon brought him back to reality by placing a hand on his arm. "Hey, are you okay? You're spacing out." He told Mingyu.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something…"

"What is it about?" Jihoon asked while Minghao and Jun just waited.

"You."

To say the least, Jihoon was surprised. "What?"

_"What?"_ Mingyu didn't even realize that he carelessly told Jihoon he was thinking about him. What should he say when asked why? _Actually, I like you a lot and I'm just thinking about how I should confess to you because I want to be your boyfriend so much._? No, that would've been too straightforward.

Mingyu would like to confess how Jihoon writes his lyrics: romantic and heart-fluttering, full of flowery words but holds a hint of straightforwardness to it.

He didn't know how to do that, though.

For the second time, Mingyu got sucked into his own thoughts.

Only after a few minutes, the order arrived with an extra drink they did not order.

"I think you got the wrong order..." Jun said.

The waitress smiled at them before explaining. "It's on the house, we're really sorry for messing up your order."

"What? No, it's really fine." Jihoon let out an awkward smile, feeling weird to accept the drink.

"No, we really want to give it to you. You guys have been extremely nice, too." The waitress told them. "Wait, this might sound weird but... are you guys Seventeen, by chance?"

"Yes, we are." Minghao replied.

She let out an 'ooh', "Oh, that's nice. My girlfriend is such a big fan of your group! She really loves Mingyu.."

Mingyu could've sworn he heard a very faint 'I really love Mingyu, too.' from his side, but it was simply _impossible_ , he thought.

"Really? Please tell her I thank her~" Mingyu said.

They gave the waitress an autograph for her girlfriend, which earned them a "my girlfriend will love this, thank you so much! hope you guys have fun!"

"Ah, love," Jihoon said with a fond voice as he takes his drink to take a sip.

"Yes, love." Mingyu adds before throwing a casual smile on Jihoon's way.

His gaze was not meant to linger. But when he saw Jihoon's soft brown eyes, when he saw the way Jihoon looks right now… in a black hoodie, slouched, relaxed and carefree really puts Mingyu in a good mood. There's just something about Jihoon that makes Mingyu feel... Happy. It feels so fresh and exciting and happy and heart-fluttering just to gaze at Jihoon. Most especially his eyes. His eyes are Mingyu's favorite part of Jihoon's face.

It's a dark shade of brown, and it's so intense and deep and _just so mysterious_ that Mingyu can get lost in it.

Mingyu didn't realize he was staring at Jihoon for too long. "Hey, why are you staring at my like that? Do you like me?" Jihoon joked, cracking a smile.

_Do you like me?_ That question was thrown as a joke, but Mingyu can't help but think about it seriously.

"I like you, Jihoon." Mingyu told him in all seriousness, making Jihoon's heart beat fast.

Everything but Jihoon turned into a blur.

"Ah, stop joking like that!" He told Mingyu, slitting his eyes in a joking manner.

Mingyu went closer to Jihoon, skin almost touching. "I'm serious, Jihoon. I like you. I like you so, so much."

_"Much more than what I imagined..."_ He gave Jihoon a soft smile.

**_'When I wake up early in the morning, I think about your eyes…'_** Mingyu heard the soft sound of Your Eyes by Hoody playing.

"I'm in love with you, and I can't believe it took me so long to realize that. I can't believe it took me so long to realize that my feelings weren't planotic. It took me so long… It took me so long to realize that my heart is fluttering because of you. It took me so long to realize I'm irrevocably and helplessly in love with you, Jihoon. And looking at your eyes right now is making me fall in love with you even more." 

**_'Your eyes... your eyes, like that night we said secret whispers.'_ **

Mingyu took Jihoon's hand. "You're like a love song I can't seem to forget. You found your way to my heart without even knowing."

**_'Even if I'm not listening, songs of spring are in my heart.'_ **

"I asked myself so many questions, and I ended up with only one answer: You." He said as he places Jihoon's hand on his heart.

**_'I suddenly find myself in front of you.'_ **

"I was so confused, you're my best friend. I didn't know if what I felt was right." Mingyu told him, clutching his hand. "But it felt so nice. It felt so good. It felt like everything is okay when I'm with you. _It felt like home._ "

"You made me feel at home than any other house did, Jihoon." Jihoon can feel Mingyu's heart, beating so quickly, beating for him.

"While I know you have no romantic feelings for me, I'd like to tell you that I'm in love with you. I knew you'd never like a guy like me. You're probably better off with someone more decent and responsible and better like Soo—"

Mingyu stopped speaking, his eyes widening in shock. He can feel Jihoon's lips on his, giving him a peck, smiling before pulling away.

Thank God they were at the secluded area of the café.

Jihoon gave him such a shy smile it made Mingyu ridiculously in love. "You're the only person who didn't know about my feelings for you."

"I wrote every love song thinking about you. God, I wrote _every_ song thinking about you. I love you."

He thought it can't be possible for his heart to beat faster than it did before, but it did.

Mingyu went closer to Jihoon, lowering his face and pulling Jihoon's hoodie that it covers them both.

"I love you, Mingyu. I love you, truly." He said before crossing the space between them to kiss Mingyu.

In front of them was Jun and Minghao excitingly looking at each other, thinking to themselves: _Finally_

Minghao quickly updated the group chat.

**Minghao** : _Guys, Mingyu and Jihoon are finally together. Here's to 3 years of oblivious Mingyu and a very obvious Jihoon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really cheesy AAHHHHHHH its so cute but i kinda cringed while reading it HAHAHA hope you guys enjoyed this!! (especially you, angie [happy birthday, still])

**Author's Note:**

> talk/suggest/criticize/ask me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wenjunhei)


End file.
